Captain America Vs Deathstroke
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: pure crossover fight. no story


Captain America vs Deathstroke

"Super soldier showdown"

Deathstroke fires his assault rifle at cap, Steve runs towards him while blocking the bullets with his shield, Slade then fires his grenade launcher attachment, cap sprints forward dodging the explosion, rolls forward, then throws his shield. Deathstroke ducks under the shield and rolls forward as well, cap suddenly closes the distance and kicks the rifle away from deathstroke's hands, cap then does a roundhouse kick with his other leg but Deathstroke ducks under it and does a leg sweep, cap jumps and flips over the sweep. Deathstroke pulls out his sword and slashes at cap with it, at that moment the shield rebounds towards cap then he grabs it and blocks the slash with it. Slade then thrusts his sword forward, cap slams the edge of his shield down on the sword snapping it in two, cap then bashes the front of his shield toward Slade, but before it connects Slade grabs the upper edges of the shield and uses it as leverage to pull himself upward and flips over cap then land behind him, Deathstroke then pulls out his submachine gun aiming it at the back of cap's head, but cap quickly spin kicks the gun away then thrusts the edge of his shield towards deathstroke's throat, Slade stops it by grabbing the shield's edge with both hands then kicks cap in the gut. Captain America then throws his shield once more but Slade simply kicks it away and redirects the shield toward a stone wall embedding it there. Cap pulls out his 1911 colt pistol but before he could fire it Slade slices it in half with his katana. Slade then slashes downward but cap caught the blade between his palms and applies his strength to break it as he kicks Slade away. Slade pulls out his beretta but cap grabs the gun with both hands and pulls the slide out dismantling the gun. Slade then jabs his fingers at Steve's throat then follows it up with a punch but cap redirects the punch with his elbow as he punches slade with his other hand which slade dodges by bobbing his head to the side then they both kicked upwards and hit each other in the head at the same time. Cap goes for another punch but slade dodges it as he spins and attempts to hit cap with a backwards spinning punch, but cap ducks underneath it then grabs slade by the back as he attempts to choke him out but slade bangs his head backwards hitting cap in the nose then slade grabs Steve's arm and pulls him over his head slamming the captain on his back, then while on his back Captain America kicks upwards hitting slade on the mask. Captain America then gets back up only to be nailed with a roundhouse kick to the face. Slade then goes for another kick but cap grabs his leg, pulls slade towards him, then headbutts him with enough force to crack slade's mask as he cracks his own helmet at the same time. Captain America then follows up with a hard right cross to deathstroke's mask creating more cracks on it as his own fist bleeds. Slade Wilson then kicks Steve Roger's arm away then uses his other leg to kick up Steve's chin. Slade then goes for a right hook which cap counters with a left hook, this resulted in captain America simultaenously blocking off slade's arm with his own while hitting slade in the mask. Slade then kicks caps chest pushing him off only to see caps hand holding a pin from one of the grenades hanging from his armor, but cap discovers that slade also just did the exact same thing with a grenade from his armor! BOOM! Both of them simultaenously blow up from their own respective grenades as they were blown away from each other. Their respective armors and helmets took the brunt of the explosions but both were heavily damaged. Slades mask was completely shattered and Steve's helmet was gone. Cap found himself near the wall where his shield is embedded and ran towards it. As slade was recovering he got his remaining pistol and aimed at cap. Cap then threw his shield as slade shot his beretta, a bullet hits cap in the torso as his thrown shield hits the ground, bounces off it, and hits slade then immediately bounces off of slade into the air while knocking slade on his back and disarming him of his pistol as the shield flies into the air. Cap leaps after the shield and grabs it with 2 hands on opposite edges of the shield, then he flips downwards from the air attempting to bring down the shields edge on Slades neck. Slade then grabs his staff, and when cap was close enough he presses it as it quickly extends and stabs through cap's gut and exiting from his back! But Captain America's body continues going downwards as he slams the shields edge down on Deathstroke's neck and decapitates him! The sentinel of liberty lies on the ground bleeding as he pulls slade's staff off of his stomach while the terminator's body lies on the ground headless. On this day, captain America proves himself the superior soldier and specimen. K.O.!


End file.
